


The Cyan Ribbon

by durotos



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Words of Affirmation, hair action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durotos/pseuds/durotos
Summary: Yuzuki's heart is ready to reveal what he feels for his friend, but can his brain catch up?  Yuzuki x Satoshi (Male Farmer)
Relationships: Male Farmer/Yuzuki (Trio of Towns)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bokumono Exchanges





	The Cyan Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/gifts).



“Perhaps it's a bit much,” Yuzuki mumbled under his breath as he carefully tied the ribbon around the box of chocolates he had lovingly crafted.

The ribbon itself was the larger part of the gift, adorned with beads at the ends. Yuzuki had etched them with images of delicate ants. They were smoothed and polished to a fiery red color – Satoshi's favorite. The contrast of deep cyan ribbon and scarlet adornments on the end were a bold choice, but Yuzuki felt that they suited him well.

“It's time to cook, anyways,” he muttered to himself as he hurried to the kitchen.

A bouquet of flowers adorned the breakfast table that morning as Yuzuki prepared breakfast for his grandparents – their favorite rice porridge served with some hot tea. Omiyo had fawned over the flowers and happily eaten her porridge with her husband. Yuzuki couldn't help but notice a smirk playing at his grandfather's lips.

“Don't let us keep you,” Umekichi said with a smile. “You've got someone special that you're eager meet up with, don't you?”

Yuzuki tried to control the giddy churning of his stomach. “You both count as special people in my life.”

Omiyo gave her grandson a wink. “The kitchen still smells like a candy store. You should give the chocolates to Satoshi while they're fresh. I'm sure he'll love them.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Yuzuki wasn't sure if the heat had been turned up higher than normal or if it was just him. He hurried to gather his things and was out the door before his grandparents were halfway through their breakfast.

Yuzuki moved swiftly toward the farm, eager to meet his friend, but also unsure of what to say. The farmer had been successfully managing the property for over a year now, and Yuzuki deeply admired that he had kept at making the land fruitful again.

Yuzuki was determined to better himself and eliminate his grandparents' worry. He had only increased his exercise regimen since Satoshi had moved into town – seeing him get used to a new lifestyle had inspired him to make some changes to his own.

_My grandparents didn't ask to be saddled with me. The least I can do is be strong so I can tend to them the way they have to me all these years._

The crops looked watered, and the animals were lounging outside, munching on their feed. Knocking on the farmhouse and barn doors didn't produce any results, and he didn't see anyone working the fields.

“Maybe he's at his uncle's...”

The jolly farmer was eager to see him, and Yuzuki was grateful that he had opted for a polite bow in greeting – Frank's bear hug would likely have crushed the box of sweets in his bag.

“Surprised to see you here! How are you doing today?”

“I'm doing alright. I was looking for Satoshi and thought he might be here.”

Frank shook his head. “He was here earlier, but he headed to Tsuyukusa this morning. Said he had something important to give someone.”

Yuzuki maintained a straight face as he bid Frank farewell. Inside his mind swirled theories and concerns. Hurrying back to town, he noticed a lightheadedness that left him a little dizzy.

_Stress or childhood illness? Of all the times-_

Yuzuki snapped to attention as he heard an unmistakable laugh – boisterous and unapologetic. The young man held his breath, hiding behind a tree.

“We should hang out more often! I didn't know you were so funny!” Hinata's grin was bright as he gripped a paper bag adorned with a simple ribbon. He sniffed the bag, clearly pleased with the contents.

“Now, make sure the kids get some of those dorayaki. I'll be asking Tatsumi if everyone got some, so don't get any ideas.” Satoshi's eyebrows were furrowed, but the warmth in his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

The farmer was given a playful punch on the shoulder. “Aw, c'mon. I'm not _that_ bad! See? I gotcha something!”

Hinata rifled through his pack and produced a box of candy – store bought with a bright ribbon tied around it. His cheeks were rosy as he held out the gift.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Satoshi! Betcha thought I forgot! I wanted to do something nice for ya, so, uh... here.”

Yuzuki felt his heart sink as he looked down at his own gift, his breath slowing down. Would it cheapen Hinata's gift by giving one right afterwards? His eyes focused on the ribbon, the polished wooden beads shining back up at him.

_Is this all too forward? What if I end up making him uncomfortable? What if Satoshi is already interested in Hinata?_

He let out a silent sigh as he listened to his friends' laughter. The three of them spent time together on occasion, but neither Hinata nor Satoshi had mentioned any sort of relationship to Yuzuki.

A sad smile crossed his lips.

_Perhaps they didn't want to make things awkward with me._

“Well, I don't want to keep ya if you've got other things to do! See you around!”

Satoshi's teasing voice stabbed at Yuzuki's heart a bit. “Of course. And don't forget – share those dorayaki with the kids!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Hinata walked backwards toward the shop. “There's gotta be an official taste test from me first. Just gotta make sure they're up to snuff!”

The two friends shared a warm laugh as Hinata left and Yuzuki couldn't help but feel like he was reading into it too much.

“Yuzuki, you can come out now.”

The young man nearly dropped his box in shock. Cheeks blazing, he peeked from around the tree. “My apologies. I didn't realize I was that obvious.” He suddenly felt very silly standing there with a box of chocolates adorned with a hair decoration.

_I assumed a lot – he might find this too intimate. I really should've thought this through..._

“Don't worry about it.” Satoshi's eyes followed Hinata's retreating form and his body language relaxed as he turned around the corner. “I've, uh... actually been hoping to run into you today.”

Yuzuki's eyebrows rose with interest. “Oh?”

The farmer's shaggy locks fell into his face as he averted his eyes in embarrassment, chuckling awkwardly. “Not literally colliding with you, of course. I'm happy to see you.”

A surge of confidence came over Yuzuki as he walked over to him. “I'm glad that the feeling is mutual. I hope I didn't take too much time out of your busy schedule.”

Satoshi shook his head. “I got my chores done early so I could wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day, but... I was _really_ hoping to get to spend some time with you.”

There was a warm glow in Yuzuki's chest as he gazed fondly at Satoshi.

“I have a thing... for you,” the farmer explained, opening a separate compartment of his rucksack. “A gift, I mean!”

A simply wrapped box was thrust into Yuzuki's face. He couldn't help but melt at the image of the flustered Satoshi.

“Well, I have a thing for you as well,” he replied.

“Please, go ahead and open mine first!”

Satoshi's excitement had Yuzuki's heart pounding in his throat. “Ah, okay.”

He removed the paper as Satoshi continued on. “I finally got the recipe right. I tweaked a couple of things to make the texture right, but I think it's my best batch so far.”

Assuming he was referring to the large batch of dorayaki he had already given the children, Yuzuki gave a nod. Looking down at the contents, Yuzuki found himself pleasantly surprised. Soft, green dango lined the box, and he couldn't help but smile; he was now realizing Satoshi hadn't been very subtle when he asked Yuzuki what his favorite sweets were the week before. “Yomogi dango?”

_Is it too bold of me to assume he made these just for me?_

“Those _are_ your favorite, right?” Satoshi's eyes glittered playfully.

Yuzuki managed a nod. “You're too kind.”

“Well, go on. Give them a try!”

At that bright smile, Yuzuki found it impossible to resist. He popped one into his mouth and grinned at the lovely combination of mugwort with sweet bean paste. “They're perfect.”

His friend averted his eyes, the corners of his lips tilting upwards. “I'm glad you think so. I already had a few to taste test,” he admitted sheepishly.

“And this is for you.” Yuzuki held out the gift for him with a gulp.

Satoshi's eyes were drawn to the ribbon. “Oh, wow...” His gaze traced the carefully carved beads. “Yuzuki... this is too nice... I...”

Yuzuki's heart swelled from the praise. He took a lot of pride in his work, and to see his crush speechless over it filled him with giddy joy. “I selected an ant motif because they symbolize patience, hard work, and discipline. I... admire all of those things about _you_ , Satoshi.” He looked at him earnestly, his confidence returning. “It's said that the ant has a great knowledge in what surrounds them and their confidence in nature's abundance is second to none. When I see you out there in those fields, I see someone who can accomplish anything they put their mind to.”

Satoshi's smile began to twitch and Yuzuki could see his eyes watering. “Th-thank you.” He let out a soft chuckle, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “That might be the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Satoshi had confided in him that his father was less than supportive of his decisions to manage a farm on his own. “I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it.”

Yuzuki's eyes softened as Satoshi threw his arms around him. “Thanks for believing in me.”

He allowed himself to return the hug, basking in the scent of earth and freshly cut grass that he associated with Satoshi. “I could say the same of you. You've been so supportive of my work and designs.”

Satoshi claimed he had no prior experience with designing accessories, but he had a good eye for choosing unique materials and inspiring Yuzuki more often than he cared to admit.

Untying the ribbon with trembling fingers, Satoshi held it out to him. “Could you... show me how to wear it?”

They took a seat on a nearby bench and Yuzuki took the ribbon in his hands. “I noticed you've been growing your hair out for a while. I thought this might help keep it from getting into your eyes.” He carefully ran his fingers through Satoshi's locks and he couldn't help but smirk at the pleased shiver he got in response.

“I could pull half back. That would keep it from falling into your eyes.”

“Okay.”

The heat radiating from Satoshi made Yuzuki's normally nimble fingers clumsy. The ribbon was tied and Yuzuki smiled at it in satisfaction.

“I trust that you made it look great.” Satoshi turned back around with a grin and gave him a hug.

“It doesn't take much for that,” Yuzuki admitted with a blush.

Satoshi turned around, equally red. He opened the box of chocolates and popped one into his mouth with a grin. He held the other one out to Yuzuki. “Open up.”

Not one to pass on sweets, Yuzuki accepted the offering. Reflecting on the intimacy of what he had just done, he was surprised when Satoshi took one hand in his, interlocking their fingers. “Yuzuki... Happy Valentine's Day. I'm happy I get to see such a kind, supportive person on a special day like this. You make me want to try my hardest every single day.”

His words were gentle, genuine.

Yuzuki felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he leaned in closer. “ _You're_... the one I wanted to spend it with, and you make me want to be stronger.” He looked at the flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes staring back at him.

Eyes sliding shut, he met him halfway.


End file.
